Bright Blue Eyes
by Mystifying Fog
Summary: It was too late for Rachel to get off the plane. She was going to come back as soon as she could. But suddenly, the unexpected happens, and Rachel finds herself fighting for her own life. Will she live?
1. Chapter 1

I stumbled in the door. I had just professed my love to Rachel at the airport. She was leaving for Paris to take on a job with Louis Vuitton. She still got on the plane. I was devastated. Phoebe and I had come back. I dropped my keys on the coffee table, and noticed I had a message on my phone. I clicked the button to listen to it. It was Rachel.

"Ross? Hi. It's me. I just got back on the plane. And I just feel awful. That is so not how I wanted things to end with us. It's just... that I wasn't expecting to see you, and all of a sudden you're there and saying these things and... now I'm just sitting here and thinking... of all the stuff I should've said and I didn't... I mean I didn't even get to tell you that I love you too. Because of course I do. I love you. I love you. I love you. What am I doing? I love you! I've gotta see you. I've gotta get off this plane..."

"Oh my god!" I said to myself.

"Excuse me!_ Ma'am, sit down._ I've gotta get off of this plane!_ No, it is too late, the plane is about to take off. Please sit down._ You don't understand! I really need to get off! Isn't there any way I can get off?_ No, I'm sorry miss, if there was anything I could do, I would do it. You will have to sit down._"

"NO!" I yelled at the phone.

"I'm so sorry Ross, I really am... if there was any way I could get to you right now, I would... I'll fly back as soon as I can... I love you." The voicemail ended.

I sat there, shocked. I really wished she was here. If only she could've gotten off the plane. I figured that she'd be back soon, she'd fly to Toronto, where her flight connected, and come right back. That's what she said she would do. I couldn't wait until then. I almost felt like crying, but I held the tears inside. I decided to watch some television. I remembered that NBC had a dinosaur special on tonight, so I flipped to channel 4. The program had just started. It cheered me up a little bit. Half an hour into the program, the local news station came on with breaking news.

"A plane has crashed in western New York this evening. We do not have much information yet, but it was headed towards Toronto Pearson International Airport from Newark Liberty International Airport. The flight number and fatalities have not been reported as of yet. We will report our findings during our 11 o'clock broadcast tonight. Now, back to your programming."

"Oh my god..." I said. I shut off the television. Please, please let that be another plane. I quickly dialed Monica's number. I knew she was preparing for the big move tomorrow, but I had to call her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mon..."

"Ross... what's wrong?" She could tell something was wrong by my voice.

"I-I think Ra-Rachel was just in a plane crash." I stuttered. I was terrified.

"What? How do you know? What happened?" She sounded really concerned.

"I don't know what's happening. I was watching something on channel 4 and there was breaking news about a plane crash in northern New York, and the departure and destination matched hers. She called me earlier and said she loved me too, and she was going to come back... I'm just scared she died and I'll never see her again."

"Ross. Just come over and I'll sit with you. I know, I'm scared too... just come over."

"But what about the TV? What if things are announced and I miss them?"

"I still have the TV hooked up. Come over. I'll turn it on channel 4."

"Alright. Be there in a minute." I hung up the phone, grabbed my jacket, and raced over to Mon's. On the way over, a tear streamed down my face. By the time I was standing at Monica's door, I was crying. Not long after I knocked on her door, she opened it, and tears were pouring down my face. I wasn't one to cry. I rarely ever cried.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure Rachel's fine," she told me.

"But what if she isn't?" I said through my tears. "I'll never see her again. I'll never see the love of my life again." Monica hugged me. I cried harder. Monica pulled me out of the hug.

"She'll be fine. Trust me," she said. She then escorted me to the couch, which was in front of the TV. There wasn't much left in the living room besides that. I wiped my eyes and cheeks, and turned my eyes to the TV. Somehow, it was 11 PM already, and the news was starting.

"We come to you with breaking news this evening. A plane has crashed near Rochester, New York. It was coming from Newark Liberty International Airport, and was headed for Toronto Pearson International Airport. The flight number was 421. There have been 10 deaths confirmed so far, the names have not been disclosed as of yet. We will bring you more information as it comes along."

I looked at the ground, and started crying immediately. What if one of those deaths was Rachel? Monica was beginning to cry as well, when Chandler walked in the front door.

"I just finished moving those boxe-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw us. "Ross? Mon? What's going on?"

"Rachel was just in a plane crash. We don't know if she's dead or alive," Monica said.

"Oh my god," said Chandler. He walked over to us, and sat down, holding Monica while she cried. "It'll be okay."

I hoped it would be okay. I really did. The room had become silent for several minutes.

Then, the phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews guys :D I didn't expect 3 reviews in only two days. This is my first fanfiction I've ever written. I really appreciate the feedback.**

**Oh, and from writing original stories, I've known myself to speed things along more than I probably should. Just thought I'd throw that out there incase I manage to write through events really quickly.**

**Thanks again, your reviews motivated me to post this earlier than I was planning to :)**

The phone rang for a few seconds. I decided to answer it, since Monica obviously wasn't going to. For all I knew, this call could be about Rachel.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Who am I speaking to?" said a woman's voice.

"Um, this is Ross Geller. You called Monica and Chandler Bing's house. Can I help you?"

"Oh, Ross, hello, this is Rachel's mother."

"Oh, hi. Did you hear?"

"About the plane? Yes, I heard. I saw it on the news first, but I got a phone call, since I'm Rachel's emergency contact. She's alive, but in critical condition. She's at Strong Memorial Hospital in Rochester. I'm driving up there first thing in the morning, but I thought I'd call to let you guys know, I mean, since you're her closest friends."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Mrs. Green." As soon as I said that, both Monica and Chandler looked up at me. I took a quick glance at them before talking again. "I think we'll be driving up there in the morning too. Thanks for letting us know."

"Oh, of course, Ross. Also, I'm taking Emma with me, since I have no one who can watch her. I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye now," she said.

"Goodnight." I hung up the phone. I kept a straight face, but I had a bit of hope sparkling inside of me.

"Well?" asked Chandler.

"Oh, sorry. Rachel's at Strong Memorial Hospital in Rochester. She's alive but in critical condition. Her mother and Emma are driving up there tomorrow," I told them.

"See? I told you it would be okay," said Monica.

"Well, I mean, she could still die..." I trailed off. "At least she's alive right now. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going up there."

"When, tomorrow morning?" Monica asked me.

"No, I'm going now. I need to be there as soon as I can." Monica smiled.

"Well, we have to move tomorrow... but as soon as we can go, we'll be there. Call me when you see her. Love you," she said. I motioned for her to get up and give me a hug, and she did. When we broke off the hug, I headed towards the door.

"I'll call you," I said to her as I ran out the door to my apartment. I ran as fast as I could across the street. As soon as I got inside, I grabbed a suitcase and packed it with clothes and some other things I needed. It may have been midnight, but I quickly ran outside and hailed a cab.

"I need to go to Rochester. Can you take me there?" I asked the driver.

"What's in Rochester? What's in it for me?"

"The love of my life is near death at Strong Memorial Hospital. I have to be there with her. I'll tip you. Big."

"Alright buddy, it'll be a few hours. Be glad I've already slept," he said.

During the drive, I stared out the window. I was terrified for Rachel. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and how I let her get on a plane that nearly killed her. I couldn't believe how I waited until then to tell her my feelings... if I had told her earlier, maybe she'd have stayed and she wouldn't be in this mess right now. I didn't want her to die. I loved her and the fact that she could die was killing me inside. I wish I could just be there even quicker. I wish that she would be okay, and everything would go back to normal. Even with all of these thoughts racing through my mind, I managed to fall asleep not long into the ride.

When I woke up, I peered at the clock in the cab; it was almost 6 in the morning. I noticed a sign on the highway outside that said it was only 5 miles to Rochester. When the cab driver noticed I was awake, he looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Hey, good morning!" he said. I nodded at him, but didn't say anything. I stared out the window until we reached the hospital. I pulled out my wallet, where I conveniently had a lot of cash on me, as if I was prepared for this to happen. I handed him a few hundred dollars, and ran into the hospital lobby. I stopped at the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Ross Geller. Can you direct me to where Rachel Green is? She was in a plane crash last night." The receptionist looked at me.

"Are you a member of her immediate family?" she asked me.

"Well, I'm her boyfriend, I don't know if that counts." I lied and said that I was her boyfriend, since I figured that's how it would've worked out anyways.

"Let me call the ICU and see what they say," she said. She dialed something on the phone, and held it up to her ear while she looked up some information on the computer.

"Yes, hello, this is Tiffany from reception. I have a Ross Geller here for Rachel Green, he is her boyfriend. May I send him up?" After a bit of a pause, she said, "Alright, thank you." She looked up at me.

"They said you can go ahead to the ICU. It's on the 3rd floor. Just follow the signs and talk to the front desk there," she told me with a smile.

"Thank you," I said, as I hurried off to the elevator. When I got in the elevator, it seemed to take forever to get up to the 3rd floor. When the doors opened, I saw a sign directing me to the ICU. I followed these signs and reached the reception there.

"Yes, I'm Ross Geller for Rachel Green. The front desk called?"

"Hello, Ross, you are Miss Green's boyfriend, correct?" the receptionist asked me.

"Yes, I am."

"Please follow me this way," she said as she came from behind the desk. She went down the long hallways, and I followed her. It seemed like it was taking forever to get to her room. When we finally reached her room, the receptionist hailed down a nurse.

"This is Ross Geller, Rachel Green's boyfriend," she said to the nurse.

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Geller. Would you like me to brief you on what's going on?" the nurse asked as the receptionist walked back down the hallway. I nodded, so the nurse brought me over to a couple of chairs, which we sat down in.

"So, Rachel is currently unconscious. We are not sure at this point if she will wake up. She sustained massive head injuries, and was brought in with a broken arm and a bleeding head wound. We have put a cast on the arm, and sewn up the head wound, but during an MRI we discovered she may have some brain injuries. We do not know the extent of these as of now, and we most likely won't until she wakes up and we can assess her. For now, she is in very critical condition, and we're keeping a close eye on her while she is in a coma. Would you like to see her now?" I quickly nodded, and we got up and headed for Rachel's room.

I walked in, and saw Rachel laying helplessly on the hospital bed. Tears flooded my eyes. My poor Rachel was in a coma, and might die.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked over to the chair that was placed next to Rachel's bed. I sat down, and placed my suitcase next to the chair. I put my hand on Rachel's, and looked at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed, and there was a bandage on her head, as well as a cast on her other arm.

The heart monitor was beeping, which was comforting in itself, since I knew that meant she was alive. I sat there for what seemed like the longest time, before I decided to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat.

When I reached the cafeteria, I headed for the coffee bar to get a sandwich. The area seemed so depressing; everyone was either sick, or visiting someone who was sick. I was alone with no one to talk to. I took my sandwich and coffee, and sat down at a table by myself. I slowly ate my sandwich. Then, a woman came over with a salad, and sat across from me.

"Hello," she said to me. I nodded my head at her to acknowledge her.

"Visiting someone?" she asked.

"Yeah. My girlfriend was in a plane crash," I replied.

"Oh wow, my husband was in that same crash. To Toronto, I assume?" I nodded. She smiled faintly. "He broke both of his legs and had a few cuts and bruises."

"Oh. My girlfriend broke her arm and is in a coma," I said to her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said. There was a brief silence before I spoke up.

"Well, I should probably get back to her room." The woman looked up at me and nodded.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm Katie," she said.

"I'm Ross. Maybe I'll see you around." She smiled a little, and waved as I walked off towards the elevator. I stood in the elevator, and drank my coffee. The elevator reached the 3rd floor, and I headed towards the ICU room that Rachel was in. She was still laying there, looking empty, but the heart monitor was still beeping. I sat down next to her again. I put my hand on hers, and I turned on the TV to occupy myself.

Before I knew it, it was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I'd been spending the past few hours sitting alone with Rachel, going between watching TV and thinking about Rachel. I may have drifted in and out of sleep a couple of times. So much was occupying my mind right now. I didn't know what I should do. As all these thoughts went through my mind, the door to Rachel's room opened. The nurse, and Rachel's mother were at the doorway.

"Oh, Ross, you're here already?" she asked.

"Yeah. I took a cab here overnight. I couldn't stand being away from Rachel and worrying about her all night and all morning." Mrs. Green smiled. "Oh, where's Emma? I thought you were bringing her."

"Emma is with Rachel's father in the lobby. He's trying to get them to let her come back here. You should go see her." I nodded, and left the room, looking at Rachel before I went through the doorway. I went down the hallway back to the ICU lobby, and found Dr. Green holding Emma by the reception desk.

"She's her daughter! You have to let her in!" I heard Dr. Green yelling.

"I'm sorry, sir, but she has to go in with her other parent."

"He's not here! I need to go back and see my own daught-" Dr. Green was cut off when he saw me. "Geller. You're here already?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I came overnight. By the way," I said to the receptionist, "I'm her father. I can take her." The receptionist smiled and nodded. I took Emma from Dr. Green, and went back down the hallway. Dr. Green followed me into Rachel's room. Even though Rachel's parents had a big hatred for each other, they came together in peace for this tragedy. Dr. Green and I grabbed chairs from the other side of the room, and sat by Rachel. I held her hand, again, while holding Emma in my lap.

"Mama?" said Emma.

"Yes, that's mama," I said to her. I put my head lightly on Emma's, and continuted to sit there in silence.

"I think we're going to go get some food," said Mrs. Green. I nodded, and the two parents walked out of the room, leaving me and Emma with Rachel. My mind continued to sift through both bad and good thoughts.

What if Rachel never wakes up? What if she dies, and I never get to be with her again? The last time we'd have talked face-to-face would be when she left me for the plane. And Emma wouldn't have a mom. But then again, what if she makes it? We'd more than likely be back together again. We'd be a nice, happy family with Emma. Everything would be back to normal.

All of my prayers went out to Rachel being okay. I didn't know how I could live without her. I was really, really scared for what would happen if she didn't make it. I couldn't get that off my mind.

It was then, that I looked at Rachel, and saw two bright blue eyes opening, and looking right at me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rachel?" I said to her. She looked at me confusedly. She tried to talk, but seemed to be unable to. That didn't matter. What mattered was that she was awake.

"It's okay if you can't talk. Don't worry," I said.

"What? Where... am I?" she finally said.

"You're in a hospital sweetie. You were in a plane crash."

"I was never in a plane, how could I have been in a crash?" she asked me. I was about to speak up again, but a doctor walked in.

"Oh, has she just woken up?" asked the doctor. I nodded, and he came over to look Rachel over. "Hello, Rachel, I'm Dr. Mitchell."

"Why am I here?" she asked the doctor.

"You were in a plane crash, you broke your arm and suffered severe head injuries. Now that you are awake, I can assess your condition. What year are we in currently?"

Rachel appeared to be thinking for a second. It seemed that she was really confused, as it took a few seconds for her to answer.

"I don't know," she finally replied. I looked down. Why doesn't she know what year it is, or remember she was on a plane?

"Alright," said the doctor. "Who is this man I am standing next to?" Rachel looked at me for several seconds, before looking back at the doctor with an answer.

"I don't know who that is."

Those six words hit me harder than I could ever imagine.

The doctor nodded, and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him, carrying Emma, as he left the room, and went into a private sitting room. Those rooms were usually used when people were dying and their visitors needed a private area to mourn.

"I think Rachel is suffering from memory loss. You are her boyfriend, correct?" he asked. I nodded, and looked down. I put my hands on my forehead, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Will she be okay?" I asked him.

"Most people recover from amnesia within a few weeks. For now, you will have to treat everything as normal, as if she didn't lose her memory. She should recover just fine. Nothing else seems to be affected," responded Dr. Mitchell. I nodded. We went back to Rachel's room, and the doctor left me alone with her.

"Hi, Rachel," I said to her. "My name is Ross. I was your boyfriend before this all happened. Sort of." She looked at me with a very confused expression.

"Oh. Well, um, hi Ross." She soon enough noticed I was holding a toddler. "Who is that?"

"Oh... this is Emma. She is our daughter." Rachel looked even more confused.

"We... have a daughter? How long were we together? What happened?"

I looked at her, and told her everything that happened with us in the past ten years. By the time I was finished, her parents walked in the room.

"Rachel! You're awake!" Mrs. Green said excitedly. I stopped them.

"Um, welcome back. Rachel woke up. She has memory loss, and doesn't know who anyone is or what happened to her." Both parents looked down, and nodded. They walked over to be at Rachel's side.

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

"I'm your mother," said Mrs. Green, "and this is your father." Dr. Green nodded.

"Oh," Rachel said. Both of her parents sat down on one side of her bed, while I sat with Emma on the other side. After a few minutes of silence, I got up.

"I think I'm going to call my sister now. I'll be back in a few minutes." I handed Emma to Mrs. Green, and stepped right outside the door. I dialed Monica's number, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me," I said.

"Oh, Ross! How is she?"

"Well, she was in a coma when I got here, but she woke up not long ago. She lost all of her memories, and I told her our story of what happened in the last 10 years. She's still confused, but at least she's alive and here."

"I'm so sorry, Ross. But yeah, at least she's alive," she said. "We're finishing up moving tonight, then we might head up there tomorrow or the day after."

"No, stay back home. Just wait until she comes back to the city, then you can see her. Since she woke up, it shouldn't be too much longer," I said.

"True. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, then. Keep me updated."

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye." She hung up the phone, and I put my phone away and went back in Rachel's room. Rachel was holding Emma in her lap. I smiled, and sat down next to Rachel again. Maybe everything would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Night came quickly, and Rachel was asleep. I was holding Emma, and Rachel's parents were figuring out who should stay overnight and who should go to a hotel. When they couldn't agree, I spoke up.

"I'll stay. You two go to a hotel with Emma. I'll be fine here."

"Oh, Ross, thank you for offering, but I think one of us should stay here. You don't need to stay with her," said Mrs. Green.  
"No, I want to stay. I want to be here with Rachel. I'm telling you, it'll be fine."

"Just let Geller stay here. He won't give up. It's his nature," said Dr. Green. Mrs. Green finally agreed, and they both left with Emma while I sat in the sleeper chair on the other side of the room. Rachel fell asleep with the TV still on, so I watched some TV until I finally fell asleep as well.

I woke up the next morning at around 5 o'clock. Rachel was still asleep, so I slipped out to get some coffee and a bagel from the coffee bar downstairs. I didn't take long to eat the bagel, so I took my coffee upstairs to be with Rachel again. I went to the elevator. When the doors opened, Katie was there with a wheelchair.

"Oh, Ross! How are you? How is your girlfriend?" she asked me.

"She's doing okay. She woke up last night. I was just getting some coffee. I assume this is your husband?"

"Yeah. We're going home today. We live in Toronto, so we have a bit of driving to do."

"Ah. We live in New York City. Hopefully we'll be going home soon," I said.

"Well, we should get going. Nice meeting you Ross!" she said. I nodded, smiled, and went into the elevator to head back to Rachel's room. When I got there, she was already awake.

"Oh, hi... Ross, right?" she said.

"Yeah, Ross. Good morning! How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm okay, besides a little bit of a headache, but the nurse said that's normal." I nodded, and sipped my coffee while we both relaxed and watched TV. Not much happened for a while, besides a few nurses every now and again coming in to check Rachel's vitals. At around 6:30, Rachel's parents showed up with Emma again.

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Green.

"I'm okay," she replied. It was very soon after her parents arrived, that a doctor showed up and said she was being moved to a normal hospital room. He told us that she may be able to go home by tomorrow, if everything is going well. We got up, and headed down to the 2nd floor, where Rachel's new room was. It was still a private room, which was nice. We got settled in, and her parents ran downstairs to get some breakfast, taking Emma with them. I was left alone with Rachel. It was silent for a while, but then she spoke up.

"So, Ross, we used to date?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I really wish I hadn't lost my memory now, it would have been a lot easier if I didn't..." she trailed off.

"You know, Rach, it's okay. It's not your fault." Rachel appeared distressed after I said this.

"I don't know, Ross, I just don't know if I'll ever have the feelings I apparently used to have again. You know, for you. I hope you're okay with that..." she trailed off again.

"Rach, it's fine." I sat on the edge of her bed. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're okay." She smiled, and looked up at me.

"I don't know if I'll ever be okay, if I can't remember anything." I put my hand over hers, and looked at her.

"You'll be okay. I promise you that," I told her.

"How do you know? Since I woke up, everything's been absolute hell. I don't know who I am, or who anyone is for that matter. I don't know anything. It's as if I never existed until now. How would you feel if it happened to you?"

I had nothing to say to that. I didn't reply. After a few seconds, Rachel looked down at her bed. I saw a couple of tears drip down from her face to the blanket. I sighed, and reached for a hug. She returned the hug, and a few tears fell on my shirt. When I let go, I got up, and sat in the chair next to her bed. The room became silent as Rachel continued to cry. I sat there, and wondered.  
Wondered what would happen if she never came around.


	6. Chapter 6

I must've fallen asleep at some point, as I suddenly woke up in an awkward position still sitting in the chair by Rachel's bed. I was still alone with her.

"Are your parents still gone?" I asked Rachel.

"You fell asleep before they came back from breakfast. They just left for lunch."

"I've been out that long? Geez..."

"You probably needed it. I doubt you slept that much last night," she said. I smiled.

"So, um, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I guess. Probably as good as I can be without my memories," she said. There was silence for a few minutes, until Rachel's parents came back in with a couple of paper bags and some sodas.

"The doctor said you could eat, so I brought up some food for everyone." Rachel smiled, as her mom handed her a tuna sandwich with pickles. She turned to me.

"Do I like this?" she asked me. I nodded, and she took a bite. "Guess I do," she said with a mouthful.

Mrs. Green handed me a turkey sandwich, and we all had lunch together. Emma had some of the cafeteria's macaroni and cheese. When we were finished, Mrs. Green took Emma to the bathroom to clean up the mess she made on herself from eating. Almost immediately after she came back, the doctor walked in.

"Hello, how are you feeling today?" the doctor asked Rachel.

"I'm okay," she replied.

"Well, good news, you can go home whenever you'd like. I'll give you a prescription for pain medication incase you get any pain in your arm or head, and you can head home as soon as you get ready." Rachel smiled, and nodded. I took the prescription from the doctor, and put it in my pocket. Rachel's parents took Emma and went out to check her out, and said they would meet us by the main entrance.

"Ross, can you help me get up?" Rachel asked. I nodded and grabbed her hands as she struggled to get up for the first time since the crash. She stood up, a little bit wobbly, as I grabbed my suitcase.

"Can you help me walk?" she asked me.

"Here," I said. I put my arm around her waist, and she put hers around my shoulders. We walked slowly towards the elevator. When we got to the first floor, I did the same again, and we walked slowly to where her parents had their car parked in the front of the hospital entrance. I helped her into the car, and stood outside.

"Well, um, I guess I should get to hailing a cab now. See you later!" I said.

"Ross, why don't you just ride with us?" asked Mrs. Green.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked her. "Won't it be a little crowded?"

"It should be fine. You can sit in the back with Rachel and Emma."

"Alright," I said. I put my suitcase in the trunk, and sat down in the backseat. It was a little bit squished since Emma's big carseat was in the middle, but I fit somewhat comfortably. I took out my phone, and called Monica. She picked up almost instantly.

"Ross! How is she?" she said as she answered the phone.

"She's great. We're heading home now."

"That's great!" she said.

"Can you gather everyone and meet us at Central Perk at around 7 or so? We should be back by then."

"Yeah! Of course!" Monica said excitedly.

"See you then," I said.

"Bye!" she said. I hung up the phone. I looked over, and both Emma and Rachel were asleep. I turned to look out the window. I saw the buildings and trees passing by. It felt great to finally be going home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I decided to give a small update. I am finished writing this story, but I will still be publishing it in intervals of about three days. I have written out a sequel to this as well, which will be posted when I finish posting this. I am writing a new fanfic idea as well which I started last night. Yeah, so enjoy. :) Thank you for the reviews and follows, I really appreciate it.**

We finally reached home close to 7 o'clock. Perfect timing to bring Rachel to Central Perk. Her parents dropped us off with Emma in front of our buildings. I carried Emma and took Rachel into Central Perk.

"Hey you guys!" said Phoebe. Everyone looked over and got up to say hi. Rachel looked overwhelmed, so I gave Monica a look. She understood.

"Um, hi Rachel, I'm Ross's sister Monica. This is my husband Chandler."

"I'm Phoebe."

"Hey, I'm Joey."

Everyone came to sit down and got reacquainted with Rachel. We all sat together for a good hour, before Gunther closed up and we left. Everyone went back to their apartments, not remembering Rachel had no place to stay since she was going to move to Paris.

"Hey, Rach, why don't you come stay with me, at least for tonight," I proposed.

"Alright," she said. I grabbed my suitcase in one hand, and carried Emma in the other. We walked across the street and went upstairs to my apartment. Neither of us said anything until we got upstairs.

"You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want your bed? I can sleep on the couch..."

"Please, take it. I'll be fine on the couch," I said. Rachel finally agreed and put her things in my room. I put Emma to sleep in her room, and came back into the living room to see Rachel was watching television. I sat down next to her.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think it's some documentary about dinosaurs... speaking of which, you have a lot of dinosaur stuff around here. Why?" she asked.

"I'm a paleontologist," I replied.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. I used to take you to the museum I used to work at sometimes. That's where we had our first date; in the planetarium."

"Oh, cool. It sounds like a lot of fun," she said. I laughed a little bit.

"You never really seemed to have a lot of fun there. No one did," I said. I laughed a little bit more.

"Aww, I wonder why not," she responded. I shrugged, and we went back to watching the documentary. After a few minutes, she spoke up again.

"So if you don't work at the museum anymore, where do you work now?"

"I'm a professor at New York University," I replied.

"Wow, that's amazing!" she said. "I can't believe I used to date such a smart man like you." I smiled, and shrugged shyly. Once the two-hour documentary ended, she got up.

"I think I should go to sleep," she said.

"Yeah, me too," I said. "Night, Rach." She retreated into my bedroom and closed the door. I didn't go to sleep right away, instead I went through all my thoughts to figure out what I should do. I stared blankly at the ceiling, and thought about Rachel and myself. I thought about everything we've been through, and what our future would be like if she never came around... or if she did come around.

I loved Rachel, and that's all that mattered. With that love, I could get through anything. Whether or not she would ever love me back, I'd always be there for her, to help her. With that, I fell asleep on a positive note.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to a knock on my door. It was 11 o'clock. I got up, very groggy, and opened the door. Monica was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Mon, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm going to work, and I wanted to see how Rach is doing," she said.

"She's doing okay. Since I have today off, I think I'm going to take her around the city and show her some things. You know, spend some time with her. Joey said he'd watch Emma if I had anything to do."

"That sounds nice. Have a good time," she replied.

"We will," I said. "Bye!" Monica walked off, and I shut the door. Rachel walked out of the bedroom, and waved.

"Hey," I said. "How you feeling?"

"Good. Tired." She plopped down on the couch, and I sat next to her.

"What do you say we wander around the city today? I have a few places we could go," I proposed.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" she said.

"I'll be ready to go whenever you are," I said.

"We can go whenever."

"Alright. I'm going to drop Emma off with Joey. I can meet you at the coffee place we went last night," I said.

"Okay," she replied. I grabbed Emma, who just woke up. I also took her diaper bag, and went across the street to Joey's apartment. Joey gladly agreed to watch Emma, and I went back downstairs to Central Perk to get Rachel. I walked in, and Gunther was talking to her.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything," Rachel said.

"Well, alright," Gunther said. He walked away, and I stopped him.

"I don't know if you heard, Rach was in a plane crash a few days ago and lost her memory. Sorry," I said. Gunther just kept walking, so I headed towards Rachel.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded, and I led her to a cab I hailed. It took us to a small grocery store.

"Wait here," I said. I walked inside, and grabbed a few things for a picnic. Chips, deli sandwiches, and sodas. I brought them back to the cab, and directed the driver to go to Central Park.

When we got there, I brought Rachel into the middle of the park, and we sat on the grass. I gave her a ham sandwich, and I had a salami sandwich. It was a beautiful, sunny day. The sun bounced off of Rachel's beautiful dark blonde hair. We continued to eat in the grass, and not much was said besides a few comments on the park and weather.

We finished up, and got up to get in another cab. I took her to our favorite movie theater, and we decided to see a romantic comedy. They weren't my favorite type of movie, but I knew that was what Rachel liked, so I suggested one for her that I thought she'd like. During the movie, I seemed to only pay attention to about half of it. The rest of the time, I was lost in thought about Rachel. My thoughts for the past few days have been about Rachel. I missed her a lot.

The movie ended, and it was evening by then. I directed a cab driver to take us to one final place; the museum. There was only a couple hours until it closed, but that was enough time for us to spend there.

We got out of the cab, and went inside. Rachel was amazed by the displays like she never has been before. It was like she was a child who was going to the museum for the first time. I let her lead the way around the building, and she pointed out several fascinating things. It seemed like the hour we spent there passed by very fast, because I soon found us back in the main entry of the museum.

"There's one more place I want to show you." I took her down to the planetarium. It was dark, since the last show already ended. I closed the door behind us, and turned on the star display and some music.

"Wow," she said. "This is incredible. This whole day has been incredible."

"I thought you'd enjoy it," I replied.

"I really did, Ross. Thank you." She looked into my eyes, and I looked into hers. It was silent, besides the music in the background. Her head approached mine.

She kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Updating a day earlier than normal since I've been getting some good feedback on this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited my story, I really appreciate it. :)**

She kissed me for the first time since the accident.

She put her hands on my shoulders, and I put my hands on her waist. The kiss was tender, and her lips were perfectly soft. It lasted for a few seconds, before we pulled apart. She continued to look in my eyes for a few more moments, then looked away.

The song changed on the PA system to With or Without You by U2.

"This was our song," I said to Rachel. She looked up, and smiled. "Will you have this dance with me?" I asked.

"Of course," she said. I put my hands back on her waist, and she put her hands on my shoulders again. We swayed back and forth, looking into each others eyes. I put my head on her forehead gently. Our noses touched. We kissed again, just as before. Another perfect kiss with the love of my life. When our faces drew apart, she rested her head on my shoulder. I placed my head on top of hers, and we continued to dance to the music.

For the first time in a long time, everything felt perfect.

I closed my eyes, and listened to the music. When the song ended, we pulled apart. I took her hand, and we left the museum. I held her hand as I hailed a cab to take us home. We got back home, and I let her in the apartment so I could go get Emma from Joey. I knocked on his door, and he peeked his head out.

"Hey," he said suspiciously.

"What did you do this time?" I asked.

"Nothing. Come in." I walked into a completely trashed apartment.

"What happened?" I asked while laughing.

"This is what happened when I went to the bathroom for 30 seconds. Amazing, right?" I laughed, so did Joey. I walked over to my one and a half year old daughter, and picked her up.

"Hi, sweetie! Wanna go home?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said back. I nodded at Joey, and headed out the door. I crossed the street back over to my apartment, and went upstairs. I opened the door, and Rachel sat on the couch.

"Where were you? I was looking for you!" she said.

"Um, I went to pick up Emma. Just like I said a few minutes ago..."

"I'm really confused right now. Why am I here? When did I get here?" she asked.

"Let me put Emma down. Give me a couple of minutes." She sat back down, and I took Emma into her room. I read her a book, and rocked her to sleep like I always did when I was watching her. I carefully placed her in her crib, closed the door, and came back out.

"Seriously, Ross, what am I doing here?" she asked as soon as she saw me reappear.

"I really don't understand, Rach."

"What don't you understand? I'm here. Why?" I was really confused at this point, what was she talking about? Did she suddenly lose her memory again? No, she knew my name. What was going on?

"You've been staying here with me, I don't know why you're so confused. You were just fine when I left to get Emma..."

"What are you even talking about? I was just on a flight to Toronto and I just appeared here. As if there was some magic or something. What the hell happened?" Those words struck me.

Her memories were back.

**A/N:** **Well, there's only one more chapter left after this one. I have the sequel to this ready to be published a few days after this one finishes. I'll give you guys a little bit more information about it when I post Chapter 10 to this.**

**Also, I spent hours upon hours creating a Ross & Rachel video set to a song by one of my favorite bands. To view it go to YouTube and paste this at the end: /watch?v=d2q5U1V_ZIo**

**Enjoy! :) Thanks again for all the positive feedback, see you in three days!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm gonna put my notes at the end of the chapter, please enjoy the last chapter of this story!**

"Oh my god, Rach, you were in a plane crash. You were in a coma, then you lost your memory, and I brought you back here to stay with me," I said.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. You crashed near Rochester. I drove up there to be with you while you were in the hospital. You came home, with no memory of anything, and you stayed here with me."

"You drove all the way up there just to be with me?" she asked. I nodded. She pulled me into a hug. "Ross, I love you."

"I love you too, Rach. I missed you so much." I kissed her, and she returned the kiss. We began making out. I couldn't believe Rachel was finally back. We made out for several minutes. I kissed her neck.

"Make love to me," she said. I didn't hesitate to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. I was with the one I loved once more. And she loved me too. That was the best part about it.

The next morning, we woke up in eachother's arms. We woke up at almost the same time. I kissed her on the cheek, and then on the lips. We didn't get up from bed for a long time. The only reason we got up was because Emma woke up. Rachel insisted she get her, so I went to the living room. Rachel came out holding Emma, and sat next to me.

"Wanna get some coffee?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied. I took Emma from her. We got up, got ready, and the three of us went to Central Perk. Rachel and I held hands while I carried Emma. The other four were already there, as if they knew we were coming. They looked at the door when we came in, and were surprised that we were holding hands and smiling.

"Guess who's back?" I asked them.

"Who?" asked Joey.

"Rach got her memories back," I replied. Everyone had a big smile on their face, and one by one went to hug Rachel.

"We were all worried about you, Rach!" Monica said. Rachel smiled.

"Aww, thanks you guys," Rachel replied.

"Um, Joe, can you watch Emma again for a couple hours?"

"Suuuure," he replied. I handed him Emma, and I took Rachel's hand.

"I want to take you somewhere," I told her. I walked with her to a cab, and had the cab take us to Central Park again. I took her to the same spot we had a picnic yesterday. We sat in the grass together. The sun was shining once again.

"You look really beautiful," I said. She smiled, and kissed me softly. I stood up, and she stood along with me. "I love you, Rach."

"I love you too, Ross." We smiled, and looked at each other in the eye. I kissed her. The moment was amazing; a sunny and warm day, in Central Park, kissing the love of my life once more. I loved Rachel so much, I couldn't believe it. I'd never loved anyone this much. Not even Carol. Or Emily. Or any of my ex-girlfriends. Rachel was just... perfect.

It was that moment, that I knelt down on one knee. Rachel covered her mouth. She knew what was happening.

"Rach, you're the love of my life, you're the one and only person for me. I've never loved anyone as much as Iove you. I've always loved you, and I always will. I promise you that." I took out a small black box, and opened it to reveal my grandmother's engagement ring. The same one Joey accidentally proposed with. But I didn't care about that now, Rachel was mine.

"Rachel Green, will you marry me?"

Without hesitation, I had an answer. "Yes." I stood up and hugged her tightly, before placing the ring on her finger. We hugged again. I heard several people clapping; people had watched me propose to her. This was the happiest day of my life, so far. I was with the one I loved, and I would be, forever.

**A/N: The end!**

**I really want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I really want to thank I Heart Ross And Rachel for the continuous reviews. I really appreciate it. :)**

**In three days, I will be publishing a sequel to this. It will be in Rachel's POV (except one chapter). The title will be Deep Brown Eyes.**

**Once again, thanks everyone, and I will "see" you in a few days!**


End file.
